Marvel: 2012-05-17 - Fly on the Wall
It's sometime after midnight when the prowler slices through the window of defenses at the prestigious Vinson Art Gallery located on Fifth Avenue in New York. The circular cut made in the window of a back office is held up by a suction device with a handle. The thief gently places the cut away part of the window inside on the desk and slides into the room. Dressed in all black, he unhooks hisharness which has allowed him to scale down the faade of this building from the top floor. Easy entrance. Easy getaway. At least in his mind. His feet are silent against the plush carpeting of the high priced office. His hand turns the doorknob slowly and it opens without a creek. There. In the distance. A priceless work of art by the world renown Spanish Artist Jose Maria Gutierrez Casillas. From here it looks like a bunch of blobs, but hey. . .This author isn't much of an art collector. The thief continues moving towards it and as he comes up upon the painting, he fastens a pair of goggles over his eyes; clearly gaining some sort of vision effect for security-breaking. Felicia normally doesn't do libraries. But, a friend called in a favor of a friend who called in something she owed them, and so here she is being traded around like a commoner. There she is, casing out over the building then for her reconaissance of the place when she spots someone else gonig in.. This is just too tempting. She can go after them adn let them do all the easy stuff.. Or alternatively seh can see how they mess up and know not to do it on her own. So, the Cat pushes her schedule ahead and moves to slink in through the building as well, heading up towards the skylight and memorizing the would-be protagonists outfit so she can notice them against the darkness of the museum lightning. As Felicia moves in, she does so undetected by the thief. As she watches him, she'll notices he's spraying something over each ends of four little nobs that stick out from the wall. It looks like the security runs a grip of invisible lasers out in front of the piece as a mode of preventing thievery. But this guy apparently has that all figured out. Satisfied now, he begins reaching up from the painting. Outside the moonlight is obstructed by a dark shadowy creature who slinks downward. His legs are bent at the knees, which are pointed straight out and the figure seems to be hanging upside down. Two white incandescent globes look like haunting eyes. Felicia prides herself on her peripheral awareness, but inside she's more focused on the main going at the painting. And.. Really, spray-explosives? Or acid? What is this guy, someone trying to do something they saw on Mythbusters? He'sdoing such a crime against the art of filching she might be tempted to take him in herself.. The spray is a sort of adhesive that fools the lasers...or something. It's not clear. But as he reaches up to grab the artwork, which is actually kind of small all things considered, he turns on his heel and his eyes go wide as he notices not only Black Cat, but also Spider-Man in the background. He wastes no time and brandishes a pistol which he begins firing without care for who or what he hits! Felicia lets out a yelp as the man begins firing his gun randomly, "NIMROD!" She goes to launch out in a sommersault to try and get out of the line of fire, and assuming the man isn't taking a potshot over at her will go to fire out with one of her grapplers aimed over at the gun! OF course, if it impacts and does yank away the gun the resulting force would probably crush his wrist. "Didn't your mother teach yout o play nice!" The rain of gunfire explodes the window behind Felicia into a million points of light and shrapnel. Spider-man was quick to scurry away as the bullets were coming, and even now is swinging in to get a better look. "Black Cat. Who's yourfriend? I thought you ran solo on these sorts of gigs." He lands acrobatically, with legs spread out in front and behind while he bends low in a defensive stance. But then confusion sets in as the pair who Spider-Man though came as a duo, seem to at odds. Felicia's grapnel gun hits the barrel of the gun and knocks it effortlessly from the man's hand. He keeps running, though, and is quick to throw a small pellet of somesort that begins to obscure the room in smoke. He seems to be lookingto exit through the front door this time. The Black Cat glances over at the Spider, somewhat annoyed. "I was. And really, it's not a gig. I'm just out enjoying some me times and I see a man as damned idiotic as this, and I say to myself 'oh, look at some idiot trying to break into the museum' and I think do I want to be considered the same type he is.." The man's gun is gone, and she covers her face up as the smoke pellet hits the ground. "Really, where does he get his stuff from? Teh Sears and Roebuck catalogue?" She doesn't haev a gas mask of a sorts just in case it's something other than smoke, but she flips down her lenses and sets them to infrared mode to try and track with the man as he went to flee! Felicia is able to get a read at the man as he gets through the door and runs towards the back stairwell. He knows exactly where he's going, it looks like. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is doing what he can to alleviate the smoky situation. He webs the pellet with a few shots from his webslingers, "Oh come on. No one shops out of a catalogue anymore. The world has moved on, Cat. We use the internet now!" Felicia glances at Spidey and sticks her tongue out. Very mature, "Yeah, you've seen how much lag there is since Diablo Three came out. By the time I get an uplink to Amazon, the page is as out of date as Duke Nukem Forever." Someone should tell her that video game jokes are -not- funny. She went to sweep after the guy, guessing the floor he's going for and leaping up to go climb the walls! As Felicia gains on the guy, Spider-Man is in hot pursuit. He clings to the walls and scurries animalistically as the pair chase him. "Duke Nukem Forever? Seriously? You played that game? You're the one, huh? It was like you and three other people. Felicia calls out, "And how lond did -you- keep your preorder slip?" SHe's clambering along as well, intent on cutting off the man on the next floor, guessing what direction he's going to go in. Felicia darts in front of the man as she gets to the next floor and puts herself between him in the exit. He reaches for another gun, this one at his ankle, but just as he pulls it out, a sticky piece of webbing yanks it from his hand and plasters it against the wall. "I wouldn't have touched that game with your console, chica." Spidey replies as he follows up behind the thief. Looks like Cat and Spidey have this guy trapped. He looks over his shoulder at Spidey and then back at Cat, unsure if he's going to try something else, or give himself up. He still holds the painting. Felicia holds her grapple claws out and aimed over at the man as he was sent to tumble dry, "Do -not- make me unfriend you on Facebook Spider." She went to go over towards the man, and if she could would clonk him on the back of the head to KO him, "Sweetie, the adults need to talk now." Turning back to Spidey, "So, just how much time you been putting on Farmville lately?" Felicia's vicious knock to the back of the man's head knocks him out cold. Just as he's about to drop the priceless work of art, Spider-Man webs it from behind and hangs the piece from the ceiling like a very expensive pinata. "Farmville? You know, if you'd ever click on those links, I'd get a lot more done on that game." Spidey gives an upwards nod from his perch along the wall. "How you been?" She just smirks, "Why, you know what they say, never giev for free when I can make you beg and plead.." She waggles and sits back, "Oh, pretty good. Found this really entertaining place out in Chelsea and the West Side. It's like free money with everything. Some kid who watched too much anime who just inherited." "Sounds like your kind of deal. Didn't anyone ever tell you that money can't buy happiness?" Spidey's senses start tingling. Looks like someone has called the 5-0. His webs hold the thief in place, though it's clear that this guy won'tbe moving for a while. He then looks back at Felicia, "Anime is way too ADD, and for me that's saying something." Black Cat smirks over at Spidey, "Of course it can't. But then again, until you get over on antidepressants, I don't think you'll be buying anything lately." Flicking over and leaning back against the wall and then crossing her arms. Spider-Man's head tilts quizzically. "That one hurts, Cat. That one hurts a lot. Like, on the inside." As sirens begin to sound off in the distance, the hero takes his queue that he needs to get the heck out of dodge."Well, baby, they're playing our song. Looks like it's time for this Bug to hit the road instead of the windshield." The Black Cat lets out a wicked smirk, "Oh, whatever did they say about sticks and stones? And our song? Really, I don't know, that actually sounds like real music.." Voice fading out as the sirens came in, "Catch you next time." she went to fire off her grappler, heading out the skylight, enver mentioning what she was doing at the museum in the first place. Spider-Man scurries out the way he came in. By the time he reaches the window that's now no more, he's already firing a web off towards another window. As the police arrive, they can hear him yelling his 'yahooooooo!' in the background as he flies away. Mission accomplished.